


Bad Dreams

by ronans



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: Cabeswater still seems to haunt Adam, even a year on.





	

His hands are stained with what he has to believe is paint as he reaches out. Red all over his arms and fingers, sweat on his brow, stinging his eyes.  
He’s panicking when he wakes up.  
Ronan’s chest rises with breath as he sleeps next to him and Adam attempts to calm himself. Trying not to jostle Ronan, he gets out of bed and walks to the window. It’s a miracle he still has fingernails from the amount he’s been biting them recently.  
‘You gonna tell me what’s wrong, Parrish?’ Ronan’s groggy voice sounds from behind him. He whips around to look at him. There’s no evidence Ronan’s awake other than his lightly fluttering eyelids.  
‘Nothing… Nothing’s wrong.’ He can tell his voice is scratchy, and it’s muffled by his fingertips.  
‘Well that’s some first class bullshit if ever I heard it,’ Ronan sighs as he sits up in bed. His eyes squint over at Adam through the dark. Adam exhales and shuffles back over to the bed. Ronan taps his arm with the back of his fingers and raises his eyebrows. ‘This is the fifth time this week, Adam, you don’t think I haven’t noticed?’  
If he focuses, he can still smell the blood. Adam wipes his face with his hand before looking at Ronan and shaking his head.  
Ronan’s cheek jumps as he bites the inside of it. ‘You can talk to me.’  
The words are surprisingly soft, coming out of a mouth with a fresh cut glistening on its bottom lip.  
‘I’m having those dreams again,’ Adam blurts.  
‘What dreams?’  
‘The ones where…’ He trails off, looking to the side. It’s a long moment before he begins to murmur again. ‘The ones where you’re… dying.’  
Ronan’s eyebrows elevate once more. ‘Wh-‘  
‘Where I’ve hurt you.’  
‘Tell me how you really feel.’  
Adam just shakes his head again and scoffs, moving to get up. Ronan’s hand shoots out and grips his arm before he can go anywhere.  
‘Hey, sit down. Sorry, I…’ He shrugs in an _I just fucked up like always_ way before loosening his grip and smoothing his hand down Adam’s arm until their fingers are linked.  
‘This isn’t some Freudian shit,’ Adam chuckles bitterly.  
‘I know, I know. You know how fucked up my dreams get.’  
‘Yeah…’  
Ronan taps his thumb rhythmically on the back of Adam’s hand. ‘You know why you’re having them?’  
‘Nope.’ But he’s thought about it. He’s had echoes of a destroyed Cabeswater bouncing around his head every time the dreams cropped up. The lack of the forest’s presence, even with the bleeding trees and acid pools, had been tough to get used to over the last year.  
‘Maybe-‘  
‘It’s just… stress, probably.’  
Ronan begins to nod. ‘Yeah, sure.’  
Adam didn’t want it to be like this. He’d wanted to come back from college and have a nice week just with Ronan at the Barns. But bad dreams always seemed to be a guarantee with Henrietta these days. He shuts his eyes and breathes in through his nose.  
‘Look, can we just go back to sleep? I still have assignments to do tomorrow.’  
‘I’m not being the little spoon again, though,’ Ronan growls.  
With a light snigger, Adam pulls Ronan down with him onto the mattress, securing his arms around the other boy’s shoulders.  
‘Maybe we can just lie like this then.’  
He listens to Ronan breathe in the scent of his bare chest and feels a hell of a lot calmer than he did when he first woke up. Tentatively, Adam presses a kiss to Ronan’s shaved head and sinks into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well hey it's been a while ~over a year where i haven't written anything !!~  
> hope this is alright, i'm a bit rusty if i'm honest


End file.
